The invention relates to a hinge mounting plate assembly to which a hinge arm is fastenable and including a mounting plate adjustable in one direction and fastenable to a furniture part, for example a furniture side wall, by means of fastening screws which have projecting lower screw head sides and extend through elongated holes in the mounting plate, two shoulders projecting from the rim of each elongated hole pivotally holding the respective fastening screw between their free front faces.
Mounting plates of this kind for hinges or furniture connectors are widely known and are frequently used in modern furniture production, in particular in the manufacture of kitchen furniture.
It is the advantage of such mounting plates that they can be mounted at the furniture side wall, and that the actual hinge arm, which is usually fastened by means of hinge links or the like to a dowel casing inserted in the furniture door, can be mounted on the mounting plate when the piece of furniture is final assembled.
Moreover, mounting plates of this kind allow a later adjustment and positioning of the hinge arm, whereby tolerances which may have been caused by drilling the fastening holes for the mounting plate or during fastening of the mounting plate can easily be compensated.
Modern hinges allow adjustment in the direction of the depth of the piece of furniture and in the direction door joint.
Generally the prerequisites for a depth adjustment are provided in the form of a slot in the hinge arm for the fastening screw so that vertical adjustment which is possible through the mounting plate is desired as an additional possibility of adjustment.
Experience has shown that it is not necessary to adjust each hinge in each direction after mounting thereof, but that on the contrary in most cases the fastening holes for the mounting plate have been precisely drilled and that they are exactly aligned.
Hence, if the mounting plate always has to be aligned in the direction of the height of the piece of furniture, no matter if the fastening holes are precisely drilled or not, this means unnecessary additional work in many cases.
AT-PS No. 348 892 describes a mounting plate by means of which an adjustment is possible, if necessary, but whose precise position need not be adjusted every time. When the bores for the fastening bolts are in the correct position, the mounting plate need only be mounted onto the bores by means of the fastening bolts, whereupon one fastening bolt after the other is inserted and fastened. During mounting operations, the mounting plate is held in the O-position by means of the fastening screws. When the fastening screws are inserted in a certain manner or when they are first screwed into the furniture side wall and then loosened again, the mounting plate is displaceable from the O-position in two directions.